When exposed to seawater environments, parts made of galvanically disparate metals will quickly corrode. For example, stainless steel bolts (noble metal) attached to aluminum structures (base metal) in a seawater environment will cause the aluminum to quickly corrode. Similarly, aluminum structures (base metal) in contact with stainless steel bolts (noble metal) will quickly corrode in a seawater environment.
Various conventional thread compounds with, e.g., nickel, zinc, molybdenum, graphite, copper, silver powder additives, and the like, have been used in an attempt to prevent corrosion of the threads of the bolts of hardware assembly interfaces having galvanically disparate metals. However, such conventional thread compounds are, in themselves, typically galvanically incompatible with the components of the assembly and/or have limited efficiency.
Corrosion inhibiting compositions are also known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,104. As disclosed therein, a corrosion inhibiting composition for protecting threads of oil country tubular goods is used that includes a vapor phase corrosion inhibitor and a liquid phase corrosion inhibitor in a water solution. However, such a corrosion inhibitor is not effective in seawater environments.